


Знакомьтесь, это Джек

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Джек не ждет спасителей. Спасителям лучше вообще не подворачиваться под руку.





	Знакомьтесь, это Джек

**Author's Note:**

> написано практически матом, от лица Джек.

Я их поначалу и не заметила. Потому что отходняк после криозаморозки — лютый пиздец, даже если тебя из него выводят под наркозом, но хуй там кто позаботился о наркозе, этому пидору Курилу лишний раз меня помучить все равно что батарианину в жопу засадить. Короче, я света белого не видела и только одно понимала: сейчас, блядь, начнется ебанина. Потому что ни для чего другого меня разморозить не могли.

В глазах чуть прояснилось — ебать! Три мехача! Три, сука! Я не помню, как выбралась из зажимов, помню только хуяк шок-волной — и пизда мехачам. Дверь заперта, и хуй с ней. Если ты хороший биотик (не такой, как эта высокомерная пизда Миранда), дверь у тебя там, где тебе, блядь, надо. Ну и дальше я пошла по этому ебаному кораблику, как по бульвару.

Хуево было, конечно, а как же. От кровезаменителя вкус во рту, как будто ворка нассал, и болит все тело как я ебу. Как будто из каждой сраной клеточки щипцами выдергивают ДНК. Одновременно. Но эта пидорня в «Цербере» приучила меня не просто терпеть боль — а находить в ней силу. Курил — долбоеб, если бы он вывел меня из крио под наркозом, хуй бы я наскребла в себе газу даже вырваться из зажимов. А так я шла, и каждый приступ боли означал: пиздец вам, ребята. Пиздец вам, охраннички. Пиздец вам, зэки. Пиздец вам, всем, кто меня мучил, бил, ебал, совал в меня иглы и хуи.

А как только я доберусь до причала и сяду в катер — пиздец всему вашему кораблику, пиздец окончательный и полный «Чистилищу», наипизденнейший пиздец из всех пиздецов, которые только видела эта пиздоватая Галактика.

Шепард охуенно повезло, что она шла за мной, а не впереди меня. Во-первых, я сильно проредила мудаков на ее пути. Во-вторых, если бы мне попалась Шепард, я бы ей выдавила мозги через жопу и не заметила. Вместе с ее сучкой Мирандой, как та ни корчи из себя биотика. Мне было ебически больно, и этой болью я щедро делилась с каждым пропидором, который попадался на дороге. Я превращала их кишки в кровавую кашу, выжимала легкие, как тряпку, и взрывала их говенные мозги прямо в черепных коробках.

Когда уже мальца пришла в себя и выбралась на причал — то где стояла, там и охуела.

На корпусе пришвартованного корабля красовалась эмблема «Цербера». Ебучего «Цербера»! О, суки, суки, позорные твари! О, трижды злоебучие сраные пробляди! Так вот кому меня продали! Я заметалась по причальной палубе, как вошь по залупе, потому что другого корабля не было, это единственный шанс съебать с гибнущего «Чистилища», но я не могла взять жопу в кулак и ступить на корабль, помеченный блядской эмблемой.

До усрачки смешно, да? Казалось бы — возьми да отомсти всем этим штопаным гондонам, мучителям детей, захвати их сраное корыто и передуши их там всех нахуй. Но я просто не могла.

Из-за блядского отчаяния проебала момент, когда выживший охранник прицелился в меня. Я потом выебывалась перед Шепард — мол, он был уже мертв, только не знал об этом. Но, по правде, Шепард спасла мою жопу, выпустив пулю ему в башку.

И знаете, что я сказала своей спасительнице первым делом? «Ты говоришь, как пизда».

Как думаете, это попадет в учебники истории?


End file.
